As computing becomes more mobile, the areas in which computing devices such as laptops, PDAs, pagers, etc., are used is ever increasing. However, an application is only useful if it can provide information to the user in an intelligible manner. The conditions under which known displays can be used are limited by limitations in their ability to be read when there is too much or too little light. Even when conditions are not severe enough to prevent reading the displays, problems such as glare and light loss may reduce the effectiveness of such displays. These conditions are especially prevalent in outdoor applications. Glare occurs when light reflected from display components causes increased luminance of black screen pixels and decreases overall contrast. Light loss may occur where the light path involves a high number of passes through a polarizer, with each pass resulting in the absorption of a portion of the available light. Glare is especially problematic for touch screens, since such screens require an additional component which also reflects a portion of the light incident thereon.